


A Brief Exploration On Why Workplace Romance Is Sometimes A Safety Hazard

by WishUponADragon



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Accusations, Other, graphic stupidity, human!imposters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishUponADragon/pseuds/WishUponADragon
Summary: Green and Red are the perfect team. Maybe a little too perfect. Feelings can impair mission effectiveness, after all.
Relationships: Blue/Cyan (Among Us), Green/Red (Among Us), imposter/imposter - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	A Brief Exploration On Why Workplace Romance Is Sometimes A Safety Hazard

There were so many good places to hide in Polus. It was an easy assignment compared to the last few Green had been on. No one ever came to the library, of course. He hadn’t broken anything in here, so he had it all to himself. It was the perfect place to stay and wait for a crewmate he could kill. 

The rival company he worked for was not happy about this group setting up here. It was an excellent site for water collection, which was rare in deep space, and very valuable due to the expense of transporting it over long distances. If something happened to this crew, and he and his partner were the only survivors, it would be all too easy to take the location over. So, it was his and his partner’s mission to be the thing that happened to the crew. 

Yellow dashed by him, probably on her way to reset the seismic stabilizers he’d just remotely disabled. Green dashed after her, chisel stolen from the drill site unsteady in his gloved hand. 

The sirens stopped. The others must have handled the stabilizer situation. No sooner did the alarm fall silent than static burst simultaneously from their walkie talkies. The gruff voice of Blue came through the speakers, obviously unsettled. “Cyan’s dead. Everyone meet at the office.”

They hadn’t gone very far past it, so Yellow and Green had a moment alone before the others arrived. “This is scary,” she said, twisting her fingers together.

“Yup,” he agreed. “Terrifying.”

“I mean,” she went on, “first Pink, and Brown, and Purple, and now Cyan? It’s like someone’s picking us off!”

“We’ll make it,” he said in as reassuring a tone as he could.

The others filed in one at a time, all a little out of breath. Red was the last to arrive. “Sorry, I was stuck in specimens,” they huffed.

Lime slammed the table. “That’s a load of shit, Red. You know damn well the vents go from specimens to office.”

A heavy tension dropped like a blanket over the assembly. “Crawling through the vents isn’t protocol though?” Red blinked in innocent confusion.

“Hey!” Blue cut in. “Can we stay on task here? Cyan’s dead.” As if any of them could forget.

Lime nodded as if they were all being incredibly dense. “Yeah, and Red killed her. Don’t you see? They killed her, and crawled through the vent to get away.”

Fear shot through Green. It was impossible that Lime knew how they’d been getting around the outpost so quickly. They’d both been careful not to do anything suspicious around anyone else. He had to be full of shit. “C’mon, that’s kind of farfetched. Don’t you think it’s more likely Blue killed her and reported it to throw us off his trail?”

Blue rounded on him. “How dare you. Cyan was... she was my second in command, and... and she was just lying there, right outside the lab, like she’d been left for me to find after I fixed the stabilizer.” Blue looked very much like they’d wanted to say something else, and the answer dawned on Green like a flashbang. He wondered if anyone else had read into Blue’s frustration. 

White’s eyes widened and she gasped. Green fought to school his features into a neutral expression as he flicked his eyes over to her. Yellow reached over and elbowed her. “What is it?”

“Blue didn’t kill Cyan.” She sounded so sure.

“Got any proof?” No, no, Red needed to not poke this. White did have proof.

“Blue loved Cyan! They couldn’t have done it.” It wasn’t airtight, but it was a very good, and undeniable, point. Green fiddled with his radio, wondering if he could risk shutting off the seismic stabilizers again yet. 

“So who did, then?” Red asked, leaning back in their chair.

“Well, I saw Lime in the western section while I was going to fix the stabilizers,” White offered. “So it wasn’t either of us.”

“Oh my god!” Lime slammed his fist on the table so hard it shook. “Guys, I’m telling you. It was Red.” 

“They were in specimen,” Yellow protested.

“Or so they say,” Blue mused. 

“Did anyone see you there?” White was trying to be helpful. It wasn’t helpful. 

Green wracked his brain for something to do. He could accuse one of the others, except not Blue, because he’d already tried to do that, and not Lime or White since they were near each other. He couldn’t accuse Yellow, because he’d seen her leaving specimens. She would have detailed evidence of what she’d been doing, verifiable evidence. So that left-

“It was me,” he announced. This had been a terrible idea, but at least his partner would be safe. Five sets of jaws dropped as everyone turned to look at him, concern and appreciation shining in Red’s eyes. “I killed Cyan.”

“But,” Yellow recovered quickly. “I was with you. How could you have done it?”

“The vents, just like Lime said. They’re a fast way of getting around.”

“No!” Lime was red in the face now, pointing between him and Red. “No! Why won’t you listen to me? Red killed Cyan! I saw them do it on the security camera.”

_ Oh.  _ That was going to be a problem. Green had no counter to that. He felt the pairs of eyes flickering between him and Red, and the firm claws of panic raking his lungs.

“Green,” Blue started hesitantly. “You tried to take the blame for Red. Why?”

It was a simple question, with a simple answer he couldn’t give. Green said nothing. Red stood up suddenly. “Because we’re in love!”

They were usually so reserved. Green watched them, arguing passionately for him. “Green didn’t do anything wrong, he’s still loyal to this mission. He just didn’t want me to get hurt.” Half truth, half lie. 

Yellow twisted her fingers nervously again. “I... I think letting Green run around would be a danger to us.” She locked eyes with him. “Sorry.”

Blue nodded. “We’ll have to neutralize both of them.” 

Green shuddered. He hoped they didn’t mean pushing them into the lava, like he’d done to Purple. 

“Let’s lock ‘em in storage.” Lime grabbed his shoulder and nodded at White to grab the other. Blue snatched away their radios and helped Yellow manuevue Red out of the office and into the cramped room. 

It was cold in storage. Of course it was, they’d sabotaged the heating here. Green tugged Red against himself. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I fucked that up.”

“So did I.” They curled into him, resting their head on his shoulder. “We did our best.”

Green didn’t know whether the crew would try to keep them alive until a resource transfer ship arrived, but he doubted it.

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

Green stayed awake as long as he could, feeling the stilling of Red’s breaths against his shoulder. 


End file.
